


A True Knot (remake!!!)

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex, beastiality, omega morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty goes into heat but Rick can't help him so he turns to someone else.





	A True Knot (remake!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't too happy with the original so made this quick lil remake! Not gonna delete the first one though! Hope you enjoy!

“Okay sweetie, be good while we’re gone, okay?”

“I—I will.”

“Don’t forget to walk Snuffles today.”

"I won’t.”

“Oh, and Morty, your grandfather’s still asleep, but don’t try to wake him up, he’s in a bad mood.”

“Okay.”

“And take good care of yourself.”

"Uh-huh.”

“And—”

“I’ll be fine Mom,” Morty assured.

Beth, Summer, and Jerry were going on a short vacation and Morty hadn’t wanted to go seeing as his heat was supposed to start tomorrow. And then since his grandson wasn’t going; Rick didn’t want to either.

Morty hugged his mom goodbye and waved to his dad and sister who were in the car already before closing the door and locking it.

After both lunch and walking Snuffles; Morty went to go check on Rick despite his mother’s warning because hopefully he wasn’t as grouchy by now. But the man’s room smelled of sickness when he opened the door and he frowned.

“Rick?”

All he got was a little grunt and the mess of blue hair lifted before Rick turned his head to squint at him.

“You uh, you feelin alright?” Morty asked even though the man obviously wasn’t.

“Yeah,” Rick grumbled, rubbing his face. “Just. Just really hung over. At least…I’m—I’m pretty sure.”

“What about my heat tomorrow?”

“Hangover shouldn’t last that long.”

“Doesn’t smell like a hangover” Morty pointed out. And it was true, hangovers -or at least Rick’s- smelled of old, stale alcohol, spit, and a little bit of musty sweat but right now, the alpha just smelled of plain old sinus infection and sick-breath.

 

Long story short, it wasn’t a hangover, and the next morning, Morty was miserable. He had been counting on his alpha to give him a knot but now he was stuck waiting through the miserable time.

His skin was prickly with heat and the arousal was dizzying, his hole hot and slick and god did he hate it. The only way heat was bearable was with Rick and the alpha was just too sick. So he just squirmed around on his bed as he lay on his belly, whining and panting and trying his best to not let out those calls his programming wanted him to because they were just too loud, too obnoxious.

He hardly noticed when Snuffles trotted into his room, too busy twisting his blanket in his fist and dripping with sweat. He did, however, notice when the dog jumped up on his bed and he squeaked in surprise when he felt blunt little claws on his calves. “Snufflessss!!” he whined. “Leave me aloooone!”

Snuffles just sat and cocked his head, tail wagging as Morty grit his teeth and humped against the bed with a keen.

Morty decided to ignore his dog, he wasn’t doing any harm, and went straight back to being miserable. At least until he felt a cold, wet nose press against his bare inner thigh and he flinched, looking over his shoulder to see Snuffles sniffing around before the dog pressed his nose against his clothed bottom and his hole twitched at it.

“Nmmh,” he whimpered, mind slowing to two thoughts, one of ‘what if’ and the other of ‘wouldn’t do any harm’. Another wave of heat wracked his body and he was shakily reaching back to pull down his underwear, getting one leg out and leaving the article of clothing still around the other.

Almost immediately Morty felt a big, hot, wet tongue lapping at his balls where his slick had trailed to and then up to his hole, to which he pushed his face into the bed and mewled. He gripped at his blankets as Snuffles eagerly licked up his sweet wetness and his legs quivered, hole fluttering against the dog’s tongue and opening up for it, allowing Snuffles to lick inside him.

“Ouh, good boyyy,” Morty whined, pressing his bottom back. He nearly sobbed when Snuffles stopped but then he felt the dog shifting, and finally, blunt little claws on his skin as Snuffles’ front paws hooked around his hips and a warm, furry chest pressed against his lower back. His heart lept into his throat, nearly choking him in the shock of what was about to happen, what he was about to let happen. But heat was washing over him and slick was slipping down his balls again and his body ached with need so he just gingerly spread his legs a little further, brought his bottom up, and hid his face in the blanket as Snuffles thrust his hips, searching for the right spot. His cock pulsed as something hot and hard bumped against his balls, then one of his cheeks, and finally his hole.

He gasped and cried out as Snuffles’ cock pushed inside, searing hot inside him, much hotter than Rick’s and his hole gripped it, squeezing as the dog got to fucking him. It was fast and rough and he sobbed at the pleasure curling in his belly, the quick in and out and drag against his insides sending sparks through him. “Ghh-good boy!!” he choked out, clawing at the blanket. His toes curled as he felt Snuffles’ cock swelling even bigger inside him, reaching deeper and he cried out at a thrust that particularly got him, drooling slightly despite the humiliation of it. He was wet, sticky, sweaty, and teary thanks to his heat making a mess of him anyway and it’s not like the dog cared.

Morty desperately reached underneath himself to frantically squeeze and stroke his cock but he was interrupted from his rush to the finish by a _very_ familiar sensation.

It started as just a faint tugging at his ass that grew until he could actually feel the plumpness at the base of Snuffles’ cock.

Undoubtedly a knot.

He didn’t know dogs had them.

But, sure enough, Snuffles’ knot was progressively swelling, stretching him open and sating the deeply rooted need in his primal programming to breed as they locked together.

The relief was enough to get Morty right back to what he was doing and as soon as Snuffles’ movements jittered and he felt the dog’s overheated seed spill into him, he came hard with a cry, clamping down on the knot inside him and pulling it deeper as stars burst behind him eyes.

It was multiple minutes before Morty came down from his high, forehead dripping with sweat as his heat broke, panting, but not as much Snuffles, who was collapsed on top of him, knot pulsing inside him. He rubbed his face against the blanket, whimpering and rocking his hips slightly to feel that knot but squeaked when Snuffles shifted and dismounted him, turning around so they were ass to ass.

“Holy fuck,” Morty groaned, shifting his legs a little to get more comfortable and settled down in preparation for the pleasurable and fulfilling but honestly boring half hour wait for Snuffles’ knot to go down.


End file.
